User blog:EpicFork/The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Week's Riddle If there are three cups of sugar and you take one away, how many do you have? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. Featured Blog TCW Birthdays by - This blog, written by EpicFork, keeps track of all our users’ birthdays. If you want your birthday to be listed in the Chiz Weekly when it comes around, comment with your birth date. Featured Episode iKiss - '' This first aired a little over three years ago on January 3, 2009. In this season two episode, to get revenge, Sam tells everyone watching iCarly that Freddie hasn’t yet had his first kiss. He is devastated by this and gets mocked until he refuses to come to school. When Carly informs Sam about this, she stands up for him in front of the web by saying that she hasn’t kissed anyone either, which turns out to be true. Then she visits Freddie on his fire escape and they kiss just to get it over with.'' Featured User This Month's Birthdays Kezzii4Seddie - TODAY TenCents - Tomorrow ( ) - January 15th - January 17th - January 21st - Desu! Hihi is a fourteen year-old girl gamer who loves to draw. She started drawing when she was ten and spends a lot more time drawing than on other activities. She is always looking to improve even though she is a fantastic artist already. Be sure to say hi next time you see her on the Wiki. Featured Character Socko - Socko is Spencer Shay’s best friend. He has never been shown onscreen. Spencer got his special light-up socks from Socko. He has many relatives whose careers often relate to their names. Featured Character Stuart/Ollie - This is the pairing of Stuart and Ollie, otherwise known as the Petographers. They often act like a married couple and share a love for blue tea, photograpghy, and their dear pet cat, Harmoo. Special Mention MusicManiac12322 - For redirecting all of the Minor Ships and solving the New Years wordsearch *NEW* Featured Fanfiction iWatch A Movie by - This fanfic, written by our very own CreddieCupcake, is about one of the iCarly trio’s movie nights. It is incomplete as of now, and there will be eventual Creddie, so be aware in case that is not your preferred ship. If you read, be sure to review. Hank and Frank were walking through the woods. They didn’t feel like doing much. They came across a small creek. Frank began to cross it, but Hank pulled him back. "Haven't you heard?" he asked . "Heard what?" asked Frank. "They say if you step into that creek, the slimy creek monster will eat you." "That's crazy," Frank groaned. "I may know that ghosts exist, but if there's one thing I know that doesn't exist, it's a slimy creek monster." "Really?" Hank asked. "Then why don't you walk across that creek?" "I will!" Frank said. He started to cross. The creek made a bubbling noise, and Frank leaped into Hank's arms in fright. Hank dropped him on the ground. "Well?" he asked. "Just gas," Frank said. "Yeesh," said Hank as they walked away. "The odds of there being a creek monster are second to none." Soon, they were out of sight from the creek. "Drat," the creek monster said. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Can you find the triangle in this picture? |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid mediumorchid;" | ---- |} |} Remember the episode iMeet The First Lady? Well, it's going to air on January 16th (aka Martin Luther King Day). The episode centers around Colonel Steven Shay who will not able to make it home for his birthday as planned. Thus, Sam and Freddie hack into a secure military website to set up a web chat so Carly can speak to her dad on his birthday, but they get into some trouble. Mrs. Obama, who hears about Freddie and Sam’s efforts to connect Carly with her dad, then comes to talk to them about the importance of connecting soldiers with their families and saves them from getting into too much trouble. They invite her to guest star on the next iCarly. Regardless of the airdate, the episode can be seen early at military bases across the country. Click here for more info on that. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Summary After a reporter refuses to interview him because he isn’t a creative part of iCarly, Freddie decides that he wants to help onscreen. So when Carly has to go to Yakima, Freddie asks to host iCarly with Sam, and both girls reluctantly agree. But when Freddie uses his own ideas for the show, they don’t get many laughs and Sam finishes the web show alone. Freddie gets really upset, so Sam gives him the idea to be creative with technology and he discovers how to broadcast the show in 3-D. However, they soon find out that the special effects he used damaged people’s vision. Afterward, they realize that the 3-D web show helped a girl named Courtney cure her vision problems and that others can benefit from his new technology as well. |} Ingredients *1 (16 ounce) package angel hair pasta *1 (28 ounce) jar spaghetti sauce *1 (5.8 ounce) package crisp taco shells *1/4 cup grated Parmesan cheese *Meatballs (Optional) *Butter Directions #Fill a large pot with lightly salted water and place the heat on high. Bring to a boil. Once the water is boiling, stir in the angel hair pasta, and return to a boil. Cook the pasta uncovered, stirring occasionally, until the pasta has cooked through, but is still firm to the bite. this should take about 4 to 5 minutes but constantly check the pasta. Drain well in a colander set in the sink. #Return the pasta to the pot, and mix in one teaspoon of butter. Pour the sauce over the pasta; mix thoroughly until reheated. Fill the taco shells with the pasta mixture. Sprinkle pasta filling of each shell with about 1 teaspoon of Parmesan cheese to serve. #If you chose to use the meatballs. *Store bought - Follow the directions on the meatballs to heat them. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | |} Category:Blog posts Category:The Chizz Weekly